Dan Hibiki vs Goldar
Dan Hibiki vs Goldar is an what-if? death battle Description Street Fighter vs Power Rangers! these two losers were engaged against each other in Death Battle! who would win? Interlude Dan Hibiki Goldar Wiz: somewhere in the Solar System, there is a two Astronout surveying the landscaped and somehow found a dumpster! Boomstick: Open sesame! inside the dumpster, there is Rita Repulsa and her several henchman. and one of them is... a flying monkey with golden armor and wing in his back! Wiz: and that's Goldar, one of Rita subordinate Boomstick: ever since he was freed, he was a loyal subordinate to Rita at least until the beginning of Season 2 when Lord Zedd came and everything changes. Rita become a prisoner and Lord Zedd become the lord of the house. talk about double crossing! Wiz: well, that's also for a while too thanks Rita and it's love potion. Boomstick: wait, are you kidding me!? i wish i would taste it. Wiz: anyway, as a subordinate and a fighter, Goldar eventually gain his wings. Boomstick: he wields a swords that somehow can shoot lasers and he can even fly. Wiz: well, at first, he doesn't have wings but after Lord Zedd regain his wings, he can technically fly. Boomstick: and Goldar have done some things, he was once picked a Bus with Bulk and Skull were inside, help Master Vile capturing Ninjor and survive landing on the moon which is kinda happen. which is very impressive for a losers. wait a minute, if he can do such thing, why we still call him a losers? besides we put him against another losers in this battle, it could be one sided. Wiz: well, the reasons are Goldar has never ever defeated every single Rangers in a fight, not to mention, Tommy always bested him in every single fight either as a Green Ranger or White Ranger,hell, Tommy was able to KO Goldar while he is on human form. Boomstick: and the real reason why he always lose to Tommy and Jason because he doesn't have any Japanese stock Footage left since Power Rangers is not 100% American Made, so deal with it Rangers fanboys! hahaha Wiz: man, shut up you Sentai fanboys! Boomstick: screw you Wiz: and oh, there is more.. he is an idiot. Boomstick: wait, what? Wiz: yes, he is an idiot. like when he had Finster create an antidote for the love spell Rita used to revert the effect of love potion until Zedd eventualy love Rita in his own. Boomstick: so much for the idiotic plans, anyway. but who cares Goldar: i'll crush you! Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years